A Shift in Power
by PACK INK
Summary: Jumba found an unregistered pod in his laboratory archive and decided to let the experiment out... bad idea. Experiment 649 has the ability to turn people into experiments and vice versa! Stitch sees his new cousin as an opportunity but Jumba sees it as a danger and needs a new home ASAP, but Stitch is sneaky as we all know. Will Lilo and Stitch be able to fix this? (my first ff)
1. Chapter 1: History Class

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Lilo and Stitch" or any of the characters from disney except for experiment: 649 (shift).**_

* * *

 **History Class**

The fall sun beamed through the window of Lilo's history class as she sits in her desk completely bored and uninterested in her teacher, , giving a lecture on Greek history and mythology. With pencil in hand and eyes on the window, Lilo wrote sloppy notes and daydreamed out about Stitch, her best friend and pet experiment. Lilo was brought out of this daydream by the yell of and the giggles of classmates.

"Lilo, since you're so glued to your notes…. would you explain to the class what three main gods of greek mythology are?" said grinning.

Lilo stood up and looks around and thought of the 627 experiments she's encountered, mainly the three that resembled the gods of olympus so closely. Slushy, Splodeyhead, and Eva.

"Well , the three main gods of Greek mythology are…. Hades, Zeus, and Splo- I mean Poseidon" and smiles fakely as looked at Lilo astonished and was about to open her mouth when the bell rang.

" _Saved by the bell."_ thought Lilo as she packed her things and left school as the day was over. Once outside of school, Lilo spotted a blue furball literally rolling towards her and smiled.

The furball uncurled and stood up to reveal stitch with a bit of messy fur and smiling widely. "Lilo, Lilo! How was school?" said Stitch. He had been practicing english since the Leroy incident 6 years ago.

"Oh you know, same old boring classes and annoying gym class and mertle. But enough of school, let's go see what Jumba's doing in his new lab!" exclaimed Lilo excitedly and getting into her hover car with Stitch riding shotgun. It took only a second for Lilo to start the ignition and about 10 minutes later, they were descending to a big laboratory with tinted windows and multiple warning signs next to a jungle. Jumba had been given a place to do his experiments by the Intergalactic Council, but only if he agreed upon 3 things;

 **1)no experiments**

 **2)no killing ANYTHING**

 **3)no world domination or evil of any kind**

Lilo and Stitch jumped out of the hover car after parking it and ran inside the laboratory and straight to Jumba's office, but right before entering they heard a loud crashing sound and an evil laugh. And NOT the good kind. Both Lilo and Stitch gulped and opened the doors astonished at what they saw.

* * *

45 minutes ago

Jumba was looking through the old boxes in his archives for a document on a formula for invincibility… temporary of course.

Once he had found the right document after hours of searching, and mentally cursing Klee Klee for his horrible organizing, he had found something completely forgotten about years and years ago.

Behind the boxes and covered in dust, was a white pod with the numbers "649" written on it. Completely astonished and overwhelmed by temptation, Jumba ran out of the archive and into his laboratory that was almost a complete copy of his old lab, (minus the death rays and poisonous gases). He ran to the experiment pod container and input the numbers "649" on the scanner and waited a few moments until a spherical grid appeared with a digital voice.

"Experiment 649", said the pod container, "is not found in the database at this time for it does not exist." and the grid turned red and shut down.

Jumba was beginning to become more and more bewildered and let his scientist instinct take over and thought " _I don't remember ever making this experiment so i mustn't have done it…. so it's not against the rules!_ " and grins wickedly and puts the pod in an 8 ft glass container with a hose attached. After putting on the necessary safety precautions and making a bag of popcorn, Jumba pressed a few buttons and let a single drop of water fall through the container and onto the pod.

The pod then glowed a black light unlike the other pods that shined as if someone had put the lights on overdrive and given them the energy of a red sun. Jumba had to quickly avert his eyes and stay quiet until the light fades away. Jumba gulped and slowly turned to look at the new experiment in its capsule.

What stood there was a 4ft 7in version of stitch, except this experiment had black fur and a grey underbelly, white eyes, a long wolf-like tail, and much sharper claws and teeth. The experiment sniffed around and cracked its neck and back and out came a set of black framed wings with blood red skin occupying the space between the frames and white spikes popped out along its spine.

Jumba was speechless and slowly approached the capsule to look at the new experiment 649. He retracted his spikes, wings, and claws and walked towards where Jumba was standing. They both looked at each other and copied each other's movements perfectly.

The experiment then smiled and said "hello there, would u please let me out of this capsule?" in a deep but gentle voice that scared the socks off of Jumba quite literally. Jumba fell backwards making a loud crash sound and hit the "capsule open" button on the wall accidentally and 649 was free.

Just before 649 could take a step, the laboratory doors opened and Lilo and Stitch stood in the entryway staring at the experiment and Jumba.


	2. Chapter 2: The Experiment

**So to the people that have favorited and reviewed this story, thanks and your opinions and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **To** **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer** **: The teacher was surprised because Lilo is a usually somewhat lazy person who would rather be in action than read about it, or at least that's what I got from the show and movies. Sorry if this was overly confusing**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: Thanks for your input and the story will get better over time… hopefully.**

" _ **..." experiment language**_

"..." english

* * *

 **THE EXPERIMENT**

~In Jumba's laboratory~

Lilo and stitch stood still and held their breaths when they saw 649. The world seemed to stop spinning and everything was silent… until Stitch smiled and tackled 649 yelling "COUSIN!" and smiled widely.

649 and Stitch began rolling around and smiling and looking at how similar they looked, until stitch went into his true form showing off his extra arms, antenna, and extruding spike-like ruff along his back. At the sight of this 649 went bug eyed and began looking over stitch and went into his true form showing off the wings, spikes, and growing claws and teeth.

The cousins began laughing and talking about each other completely unaware of the human and alien scientist standing speechless.

"Jumba…. who's that!?" said Lilo death glaring Jumba and pointing at 649.

Jumba gulped and stood up and cleared his throat. "That, my dear Lilo, is experiment 649…. I must've had too much of that Earth drink uh… alcohol as you call it." said Jumba walking to 649 and picking him up.

649 and Stitch both whined and pushed Jumba away and stood together. "Hey cousin, wanna go see your new home?" said Stitch grabbing the keys to his hoverbike that Jumba was tuning up and running out of the laboratory before 649 could even answer.

649 then smiled and looked at Jumba and Lilo and said "No worries, we'll be careful…." with a mischievous tone towards the sentence's ending. Before running after his cousin, 649 clawed through the laboratory security wires and got onto Stitch's hoverbike and rode away into town.

Soon after, a loud buzzing had begun to ring in the laboratory and laser grids appeared over the titanium doorways. Lilo stood still and yelled "Jumba, what did 649 do?! We have to stop him!" and grabbed a rocket launcher just for it to plucked from the 12 year old's hands.

Jumba sighed and put the rocket launcher away before walking to a grid panel and typing in sequences and codes. "We have to reboot the system, and find out what was used to make 649… by his features and way of speech, i predict a 99.9999983% chance of this going wrong if we don't get out of this laboratory." said the scientist while crossing his four eyes at the holographic screen.

After processing this, Lilo sighed and went to help Jumba reboot the system and thanking Nani for making her work in the laboratory during summer instead of going across the galaxy.

" _Be careful Stitch…"_ thought Lilo and looking at the clawed wires.

* * *

~10 minutes later in town~

Stitch had parked his hover bike at the ice cream shop and ran in looking for Slushy, the ice experiment that helped make ice cream and snow cones. 649 looked around and spotted the blue experiment with a uniform paper hat on his head breathing cold air on cones and giving the newly made snow cones to customers.

" _ **Hey Stitch, what can i do you for cous..."**_ said Slushy happily looking at Stitch, but went wide eyed upon seeing 649, " _ **and when did we get a new cousin?"**_

649 looked at slushy and smiled then introduced himself. " _ **Hey, i'm 649…. but you can call me Shift."**_ he said while holding his hand out to Slushy who in turn smiled and shook Shift's hand.

" _ **Nice to meet you, i'm 523 but everyone calls me Slushy."**_ said the ice experiment while giving Stitch and Shift snow cones on the house.

" _ **Hey, why did you choose the name Shift, Lilo usually names us?"**_ asked Stitch after taking a bite out of his snow cone and looking at his new cousin.

" _ **I'll show u why."**_ said Shift after eating the entire ice cream cone and walks behind the counter to Slushy and his eyes glowed pearly white.

Slushy looked at Shift weirdly then shivered ,regardless of his 0-below body temperature, and began to glow bright blue.

Shift then took a step back and smiled as Slushy began to grow to a size of 5" 2'. When the light went down you could clearly see the new Slushy. He now had pale caucasian skin and spiky white hair with the ice cream parlor hat on. His body was in the standard Baskin Robbins uniform, but the eyes were still pure black and cold.

Stitch stood still and dropped his snow cone along with his jaw. Slushy looked at himself in the window reflection and stood in awe at his new body. "Wow! Thats an awesome ability, Shift fits u perfectly." said Slushy breathing a snow cone much more fluently on multiple cones and smiling.

"No problem, we're cousins after all…. hey Stitch, how many other cousins do you think would enjoy this ability of mine?" asked Shift looking at his dumbfounded cousin.

Stitch then smiled widely and grabbed Shift's hand yelling "ALL OF THEM!" and ran through the island to the stadium in the middle of town.

What Stitch didn't notice was that Shift was grinning widely and whipping his tail around wickedly. " _Time to become the ONLY cousin."_ thought Shift running after Stitch to see his next cousin.

* * *

 **Hey I know the ending is a little rushed and maybe a little…. scrapped together, but i will edit the entire story once it's complete. You know what to do if you liked the story, and I might write another chapter tomorrow.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

**So, wassup fanfic readers and writers alike. Sorry for not posting lately but i've been kinda busy and my laptop had some things wrong with it but hey i'm back now. So as usual, let's respond to any new reviews shall we?**

 **LumiChan640** **: Yeah sorry about that, but I thought since slushy has seen a living volcano lizard, a red stitch, and a talking whale bounty hunter…. there shouldnt be much he's surprised about.**

 **So, back to** _ **A Shift In Power**_

" _ **..." experiment language**_

"..." english

* * *

 **A Whole New World**

**In Jumba's Laboratory 2 hours later~**

Lilo was snoring in a hammock above a robo-shark infested case after 2 hours of non-stop coding and hacking. Everything seemed to be going right…. until Jumba yelled in pain and electrocuted himself, waking Lilo up and rebooting the system.

Lilo squeaked and fell out of the hammock. "Jumba… what the Houdini!", said a sleepy Lilo looking at the unconscious scientist. Lilo then looked around and saw the laser grid doors open and smiled. Sneaking away from the scientist, Lilo ran out of the laboratory and got into her hover car.

After a 45 minute ride back to town, Lilo parked at her house and took the keys out of the ignition. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Stitch's hover bike in the garage, hummingbirds flying around, 4 sets of footsteps walking up the stairs into the house- wait… that's not right.

Lilo cautiously walked up the wooden stairs and opened her front door and what she saw was utterly shocking.

Sitting on the sofa in front of a flat screen television, was 2 males that looked almost identical to each other. The first male was 5' 10" and had a blue mop of spiky hair on his head with black eyes, blue tinted skin, a fluffy tail connected to his lower back. Wearing a white v-neck, black leather jacket, light blue jeans, and a shark tooth necklace.

The second male looked almost exactly the same as the first, except this one was around 6' 2" and has black hair, black eyes, light brown skin, and a more masculine figure. He was wearing a red tank-top with black jeans, a black beanie, and a black wolf tail attached to his lower back.

The only thing that they both had in common was long ears and sharp canines that resembled that of…

"STITCH!? 649!?" yelled a surprised Lilo, startling the two humanoid experiments. Stitch smiled at Lilo and shot up running to her and pulling the 13 year old into a bear hug.

"Lilo! Look at what Shift can do!" said an excited Stitch pointing at his new body. Shift smiled and waved at Lilo and continued playing Halo 3. Lilo looked at Stitch's body astonished at how much it looked human… and rather… handsome.

" _knock it off Lilo, this is still Stitch!"_ thought the 12 year old. Lilo pushed Stitch away and walked over to Shift and yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" at Shift.

Shift paused the game and looked at Lilo before answering her question. "All i did was alter the experiment gene, then used humans as a model. But since Stitch is so closely related to me, he became a half breed as you would call it. Half experiment, half human, all the power." said Shift returning to his game and shooting grunts.

Lilo stood still and tried to wrap her mind around what Shift had said and was about to say something when Stitch yipped and was dragged outside by a light pink tinted hand.

"Oh yeah… Stitch might've taken me around the island to meet the others." said Shift laughing and going on the the next mission.

Lilo mumbled and unplugged the game console before running after Stitch and calmed down when she saw that Stitch had been pulled away by his girlfriend, Angel.

Angel has light pink tinted skin that looked almost human. She had the same fluffy tail and long ears as Stitch, but was around 5' 7", had a D cup breasts on her chest, and was wearing a red hoodie with a black rose on the shoulder and white leggings, and wide hips. Long pink hair with white tips went down her shoulders and ended in the middle of her back.

The two love experiments were in a deep embrace and kissing against the garage door. After stopping for air, a dazed Stitch smiled widely and said "H-hey Lilo… we're going out for a while, watch Shift for me please..". He reached for the hoverbike keys and opened the garage. When it was fully open, Stitch climbed onto his bike with Angel sitting right behind him. Once Angel's arms were around Stitch's waist a little too snugly, they were off for a night on the town.

Unknown to the lovebirds and little girl, Shift was watching from the window and grinning. " _Be distracted by each other fools…. I shall become the one and only experiment and I will rule them all."_ thought the evil experiment as he turned the game console off and yawned widely. Shift walked through the house and into Lilo and Stitch's room to lay in Stitch's bed as he wouldn't be needing it tonight.

* * *

 **Before i forget, i changed the rating because of this chapter and maybe a few more to come… but I won't be doing any lemon chapters for this story… but if I get multiple requests for it I might make a side story about the romance of Angel and Stitch in their new bodies. There MIGHT be a lemon in that. I'm a teenager so don't be surprised.**

 ** **Pack Ink, signing out.****


	4. Chapter 4: A Shift In The Shadows

**Hellooooooo readers, writers, and others. sorry for not posting more recently like i planned to (mainly to myself) but i've been busy with school, trying to draw, and some technical issues. So, as normal let me respond to the newest review and the response will either shock u, or be like "I KNEW IT!". Probably both.**

 **Also, the character Survive isn't mine but it is a friend of mine's and she was kind enough to let me use her. Thanks Tiny!**

 **LumiChan640** **: So you're right extremely and the way i write is kind of a mystery and a game of twister, but this isn't on purpose at all. I wing it…. seriously if i typed the chapter then i have a friend look over it for a few minutes and then post it. Sorry if this angers you in any way but it's just how i am and how i'm probably going to be for most of the future. Your review will ultimately help in future chapters.**

 **Ok, now onward to imagination!**

" _ **..." experiment language**_

"..." english language

* * *

 **A SHIFT IN THE SHADOWS**

 **~In Lilo's house 3 hours later~**

Shift was sleeping soundly, tail wagging over stitch's bed. The humanoid experiment turned onto his side and slowly woke up to see Lilo in her pumpkin covered pajama pants and black tank top leaning towards his face closely… a little too close. Shift yipped and jumped up (literally) and was latched onto the ceiling of Lilo and Stitch's room.

"Lilo… were you watching me sleep?" said the surprised, and a bit annoyed, Shift as he crawled down back into Stitch's bed and yawned widely. Lilo simply kept staring and blinked and mumbled something to herself and went back to bed.

Shift just blinked and shrugged and thought to himself " _Someone's nosy…. maybe a little too nosy. Better keep an eye out for her."_ and went back to sleep for a few hours.

Unknown to both the experiment and human girl, a miniscule video drone was watching them with a direct feed across the galaxy to an unknown planet. The drone stopped recording and became invisible and readied itself for intergalactic travel.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Lilo woke up to the sight of Stitch's empty bed and the sound of clanking coming from the groggy from her nightmare filled slumber, she was woken up by the sound of Nani's screaming voice. "SHIFT U DIDN'T!" yelled Nani.

Lilo's eyes widened and ran out of her room and into the elevator from her room to the hallway below. Once the elevator floor was fully in contact with the ground, Lilo sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed the closest pan in attack position. "WHERE IS HE! I'LL KNOCK HIS HEAD IN!" yelled Lilo without looking at her surroundings.

Shift, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, and Klee Klee were all staring at Lilo with food in their mouths. Stitch was the first to finish swallowing his bite (and 6 more) and the first to greet Lilo verbally. "Morning Lilo, want some breakfast? Shift made it and there's plenty to go around" said Stitch pointing at the immense feast of breakfast food on the large table.

Lilo had to admit, she was starving from yesterday and the food did smell good, like incredibly good. She slowly put down the pan and sat at the table between Jumba and Nani. She began to eat the breakfast and was utterly lost in the tantalizing tastes that were dancing to the beat of her hunger upon a tastebud dance floor. Eyes wide and stomach growling, Lilo began to devour the food half as fast as Stitch was along with everyone else at the table. Even Klee Klee put his standards aside and enjoyed the food prepared by Shift. Once everyone had eaten, Shift offered to clean up for everybody and wash the kitchen then do everyone's daily chores. Like a wasp to a flame, the inhabitants of the house all accepted instantly and went their separate ways. Stitch and Lilo went around to see how the experiments were doing in their new bodies, Klee Klee went with Jumba to the beach for a day of relaxation, and Nani called David to see if he wanted to go out for a movie date. Within a half hour, Shift had the house to himself and he couldn't be happier.

Shift had done the chores and finished by about 1:00 pm and decided to cause a little mischief before going out. He walked through the house and grabbed Klee Klee's wigs and scattered them in Nani's room, and tore up Nani's new red dress and covered it in a weird liquid in Jumba and Klee Klee's room that oddly turned the dress a rainbow colored mess. Hiding the dress, Shift walked into Lilo and Stitch's room and looked through the dressers and closets for anything of significance. After minutes of searching, Shift finally found a green rag-doll with a stitched mouth and button eyes. It took mere seconds for Shift to remember how tightly Lilo clutched this doll in her sleep.

Grinning widely, Shift grabbed the doll, red paint, and a small patch of stitch's fur from his bed. Shift took a few moment to paint the doll until it looked ugly and ruined. He then put the fur from Stitch's blanket onto the wet paint and hid the doll under Stitch's blaster. Satisfied with his work, Shift left the house and walked around the island.

 **~At The Intergalactic Prison~**

Everything is quiet and calm within the prison. The inmates are mumbling and making faces at the guards, the Leroy clones are biting the cell walls and repeatedly getting zapped by the forcefield, and a certain hamster-like alien genius is being held upside down against his will and staring at the multiple laser cannons aimed towards him.

Dr. Hamsterveil spit at the cannons and yelled "Would you mind getting this annoying thing out of my face!? If you don't you shall regret ever crossing Dr. Hamst-" but was abruptly stopped mid sentence by a cannon being shoved into his face.

The guard on duty laughed and said "Nice try hamsterwheel, but you'll be stuck here for a long time" and grinned. He then turned away and went back to watching the Earth sport known as football, the team known as the 49ers were facing off against the Raiders and he had heard from Klee Klee that the games were quite enjoyable but confusing.

Unknown to anyone, down the hall from Hamsterveil's cell was Leroy in a similar situation, except his guard was watching a sport known to the humans as Baseball and included a lot of hard sticks, white balls, chalk lines, and a very unfair referee. Leroy was trying to watch the game and growling at his guard because they liked opposite teams, but this particular inning would be… different.

Once the guard yelled of joy because his team had apparently won, he turned to greet a growling Leroy but instead was greeted by a hand with a palm-sized snow storm swirling in its center. The hand's owner grinned and completely froze the guard then continues to shatter him with her white lion tail that ended in a light blue tuft of fur. The culprit pulled off her hood and revealed a caucasian faced girl with long white hair that ended green on the edges. Her eyes were that of a lion's, but much more ferocious and bloodthirsty yet the calming green of a simple forest. The girl took off the sleeves of her dark blue jacket and pulled plasma-bladed knives out of their holsters and threw them through Leroy's guard blasters and lock, freeing the experiment.

Leroy jumped down and caught a knife in his teeth then proceeded to cut the tracking anklet off and looked at the woman and blankly said "I'm going to kill you with this unless you tell me who you are." while holding the knife, ready to strike.

The lady grinned revealing sharp canines that were a little blood stained and shot a laser pistol at the locked doors leading out of Leroy's previously perfect cell. "My name is Survive Zeroburn, and i'm here to break you out and kill hamsterveil…. if you try to stop me i'll lock u back up. My ride is right outside, cut a hole through the wall when you're ready to leave… and i have the keys so no trying to leave." said the previously unnamed woman before running out of the cell followed by the yells and screams of guards and a very scared rodent genius.

Leroy shrugged and proceeded to cut a hole through the nova-tanium walls with his claws and new knife. Once the wall fell, he saw a big ship with multiple guns and rockets attached and hopped in joy at the thought of how much destruction could be caused. Leroy ran into the vehicle and instantly manned the biggest gun he could find and began shooting everything that moved. "Hahahaha! Revenge is sweet like coconut cake!" yelled the red alien as he mercilessly killed multiple guards and ships.

Survive finally ran out of the prison and into her ship and narrowly dodged multiple laser beams and rockets aimed directly at her. Once inside the driver seat, she yelled "Hang on tight and don't stop shooting!" at Leroy through the intercom and rose off the ground. After a few close calls and losing the cops in an asteroid field, Survive showed Leroy to his quarters and said "Now we rest, and tomorrow… we meet the final addition to our team on Earth." and showed a hologram picture of Shift to Leroy.

Leroy was confused at first but then shrug it off once the idea of seeing his "cousin" again. Both Survive and Leroy went to their quarters and slept while the ship was on autopilot with no signs of tailing or feds.

 **~Back On Earth~**

Shift got a shiver down his spine and looked up at the sky before thinking " _Must be this new body… stupid human anxiety."_ and walked to see his cousin Cannonball because he promised to teach Shift how to surf.

* * *

 **So I made this chapter longer, not on purpose but yea it's longer than the others and so far my favorite. The breakfast scene even made my mouth water and I just finished eating dinner! So as usual, i make no promises in when i will publish the next chapter but it will be soon and not on Thanksgiving or Halloween or something like that.**

 **I might even make a Halloween one shot that's between chapters, who knows! So i will see you peoples later and hope to read your reviews. If you like it leave a like or follow or fave or whatever. You know what to do.**

 **PACK INK signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Howling

**So, because it's almost Halloween and that's easily my favorite holiday, i've decided to write a halloween chapter, but it will still go along with the plot. So please enjoy….. by the way i'm just starting the show Game of Thrones and the first 10 minutes are just….. damn. Like seriously, I can't even.**

 **I'm getting off topic, sorry so let's get it started!**

 **LumiChan640** **: Thanks for the compliment and Leroy has and always will be my favorite character. No matter what anyone says my 5 favorite Disney characters are 1) Leroy, 2) Stitch, 3) Jack Skellington, 4)Rafiki, and 5) Maleficent. Btw i'm a 49er fan all the way. (Even though i live in a Raider family. go figure)**

" _ **..." experiment language**_

"..." english

* * *

 **HALLOWEEN HOWLING**

 **~1 Day Later on Halloween Evening~**

Everyone was yelling and bickering about their ruined belongings. Lilo about her doll, Nani about her dress, and Jumba and Klee Klee trying to figure out which of the two spilled the ecto-essence that was spilled upon the shredded remains of Nani's dress.

"Lilo i'm sorry! I apologized over and over and promise that I didn't paint Scrump. So please come down so we can go! Today is Halloween." said a distressed stitch. His costume was Hiccup's flight suit from How To Train Your Dragon 2 except instead of the Hooligan emblem on the shoulderpad, Stitch had replaced it with a dark blue hibiscus flower of his State.

Lilo mumbled and finally came down from her and Stitch's room. Stitch almost laughed at the sight of his best friend wearing Heather's armor from Race To The Edge. Lilo was too short to be mistaken for Heather, but the black hair and body type was perfect.

When Lilo saw Stitch hiding a laugh she pulled out a laser-axe , made by Jumba, and narrowed her eyes at Stitch before saying "If you so much as think about laughing i will show you how embarrassing the human body can get without a costume in public." and walked down the hall.

Stitch gulped and shook his head. Quickly following Lilo into the living room to meet up with some of the other experiments since they all agreed to be Httyd characters.

Angel was dressed in Astrid's hoodie and skull skirt from the second movie, but the hair threw off the costume just a little bit. Nobody dared say anything about it though as Stitch would gladly show the experiments how well they're body worked, especially the males.

Kixx was dressed as Snotlout from the first movie. Kixx's light purple-tinted skin, second pair of arms,short height and large muscles he fit the part of Snotlout perfectly, from arrogance to strength. Lilo made sure that Kixx was fully equipped with the viking helmet, sheep wool jacket, green shirt, boots, and grey-brown leggings, even though there had to be a slight adjustment for his new form.

Standing to Kixx's left was Houdini dressed as Ruffnut. His human form was tall, skinny, and has the eyes of a human with bright pink irises. Houdini had apparently taken a liking to cross-dressing in this new form. Like Ruffnut, he was tall yet thin and had blonde hair that went down to his mid-back. He even agreed to wear the face paint from the sheep toss even though it didn't go with the costume from the first movie.

Next to Houdini was Sparky. Tall, slender, pale caucasian skin with hints of yellow and black irises with his human eyes. He was dressed as Tuffnut, the twin of Ruffnut and was dressed almost the same as Houdini. Both had shark necklaces on but only Houdini was wearing the face paint.

Finally there was Clyde. Even though he's the opposite of Fishlegs mentally, there could be no better physical representation of the genius viking. Wide shouldered, short blonde hair, and big build that was as much fat as it was muscle. Clyde decided to take the simple route and just wear a brown wool sweater and black pants since the sweater blocked any view of his lower half except the feet. For that Lilo insisted that he wear the boots.

"Come on everyone, group picture!" yelled Nani dressed as Valka holding up a camera and smiling at the group. Jumba and Klee Klee mumbled as they didn't understand why the humans and experiments liked this holiday so much but they didn't want to face Nani's wrath, it matched that of Valka's even without the dragons. Everyone posed for the picture and actually looked nice. It took a few threatening glances from Nani and Lilo but nice none the less.

Once everyone was ready, and Angel was done teasing Stitch, the group walked out of the house and along the beach into the town for trick-or-treating. After about half an hour of tricking the police and treating from the residents, the entire ohana decided to meet up for a bonfire party at the beach.

It only took 10 minutes for all of the experiments to meet at the beach and even less time to dump their candy in a huge pile half a mile high. Even some of the locals joined in on the party to see the new experiments everyone had been talking about. About an hour in, Jumba came to the party and yelled "This is no party! Let me show you how it's really done!" before pressing a button on his belt buckle that made the crowd , himself included, disappear.

 **~In an unknown galaxy night club~**

Everyone was in awe once they had been transported into the club. The experiments immediately blend into the crowd of aliens and began partying hard…. literally. Not even 25 seconds in and Kixx had challenged a few people to a dance fight. Soon enough the humans shrugged and joined in on the party. Some drinking, some dancing, some a little bit of both.

Lilo giggled when she saw Jumba attempting the worm and utterly failing. However, she didn't notice a certains experiments creeping up behind her. Lilo squealed and flailed her arms when the unknown person put her on his shoulders and ran into the crowd until she saw that the culprit was none other than Shift.

"Put me down!" said Lilo wiggling around and accidentally moving her face closer to Shift's and looking deep into his pure dark eyes.

Shift smiled and put Lilo down and took a step back. He was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt that said "free the beast" in blood font along the sleeves and blue jeans. "Oh temper temper…. maybe you are Heather." said Shift before grabbing Lilo's hands and spinning her around. Lilo squeaked and blushed, slowly becoming less and less stressed.

Lilo sighed and let the party engulf her and decided to just have fun, meet a few people, and play a few tricks. She especially liked when Shift agreed to help find Stitch and Angel to lock them in a broom closet. The happiness didn't last long when she opened the door 10 minutes later to find Stitch and Angel snogging **(i love that term)** and without parts of their clothing. The two love-hybrids closed the door as quickly as it opened and blocked it off with a tub of something that said "do not touch" in big bold letters.

Shift wouldn't stop laughing at Lilo's blushing face and went to get her a drink. All and all it was a good night and there hadn't been any incidents the experiments couldn't get out of. Jumba gathered everyone up ,except for a few humans that didn't seem to want to leave, and transported them back to Earth.

It was dawn when the party had returned and everyone said their goodbyes before going back home. Shift carried a sleeping Lilo on his back the walks home and Stitch carried a tipsy Jumba on his back with Angel cuddles up on his front with Stitch's extra set of arms.

Once home everyone went to sleep and didn't wake up until dawn the next morning.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a rush job and it's extremely sloppy i know. The rest of the chapters won't be sloppy like this i promise, i've just been under a little pressure. So like, review, follow, etc. Thanks for reading and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **PACK INK SIGNING OUT**


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan Set In Stone

**Hey peoples i'm back! So I know my ideas seem all over the place and i don't even know if any of you actually read these author notes or not, I don't care that much if you do or don't though. Also, there will be an added romance between Shift and Lilo, but since I don't know how to incorporate it yet the romance will probably come later… who knows? Maybe i'll evolve to my mega evolution writer form!**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: Yea i thought of that last minute but if I don't do the fake romance then who will? Plus i'm a sap for romance, both good and bad.**

 **Furthermore, let us begin!**

* * *

 **A PLAN SET IN STONE**

 **~Halloween Night On Survive's Ship~**

Leroy was sleeping with dreams of revenge and domination and coconut cake, that delicious Earth treat had escaped his grasp so many times it was a nightmare. Leroy was awoken by the smell of meat, actual cooked meat instead of that gruel he was force fed at the intergalactic prison. Immediately, Leroy jumped up and ran out of his room and through the halls of Survive's massive and lethal ship. Leroy finally found the source of the mouth-watering scent in the cockpit where Survive was steering with her tail while eating a juicy turkey leg.

When Survive saw Leroy she smiled and pointed at a plate stacked high with meats, junk food, and Leroy's favorite NO VEGETABLES! "Eat up Red, we're almost at Earth." said Survive finishing up her turkey leg and flipping switches while pressing a big red button that Leroy guessed was the hyperdrive because right after the ship was hurled forward at extremely dangerous speeds.

Leroy yelled in joy and jumped and down with all 4 of his arms while stuffing his face. After about 4 minutes of hyperdrive and face-stuffing, Earth finally came into view. While Survive was steering towards the planet and preparing for atmospheric entry, Leroy was grinning like the mad experiment he is. " _Cousin… i'm home"_ , thought Leroy as he helped Survive prepare the ship.

Unknown to Leroy, Survive had her own agenda that had nothing to do with Leroy, Stitch, or any of the other experiments except for Shift. " _Just wait father, we will return u to normal and get revenge on Jumba Jookiba."_ thought Survive.

 **~At Lilo and Stitch's House The Following Morning~**

Lilo woke up to the feeling of something soft, like incredibly soft. Thinking it was an apology toy from Stitch, Lilo snuggled against the object while keeping her eyes closed until there was a yip coming from said object. Lilo was puzzled at this and gently squeezes the object onto find that it was bigger than a normal toy and wiggled like a tail but the only tail like this was that of a wolf, and the only person with a wolf's tail was….

"Morning sleeping beauty, mind not squeezing my tail so much?" said a fully awake and grinning Shift laying next to Lilo. The human girl immediately screamed and pushed Shift away and sat up then random thoughts began to flood her mind. Some she liked and some she liked a little too much.

"No way, there's absolutely no way. But he is cute and big and- NO BAD LILO!" thought the blushing brunette. Shift just laughed and walked away to wake up Stitch.

"Hey it's morning, get up." said Shift while hitting Stitch with a big pillow but the next sound was of 2 experiments instead of 1. Both Angel and Stitch sat up, groggy from their sleep and cuddling. When the thought finally fit together in Shift's mind he broke down laughing and couldn't stop. Angel and Stitch just looked at the laughing hybrid on the ground and shrugged before going back to sleep.

Lilo had seen all of this and was both surprised, jealous, and disgusted all at once. Lilo closed her eyes, ran out of the room, and took a long shower about how she should rethink the life that was taking effect around her.

Shift finally stopped laughing after about 3 minutes and a growl from Angel. Shift dressed himself in boxers, a white v-neck, blue jeans, and black high tops. Today Shift planned to put his plan into action, the morning distraction was just to make sure there would be nobody following him, especially Lilo. Shift left the house and took Stitch's hover cycle to Jumba's lab.

Once inside, Shift immediately went to work. Shift began experimenting and concocting formulas and plans while sabotaging Jumba's equipment. After what seemed like hours or flying, experimenting, and sabotaging Shift became extremely tired and was nearly complete with his plan. Shift hid the materials used for the plan and left the lab without a trace of ever being there.

To give himself an alibi, Shift went to a movie theater and bought a ticket and large popcorn using the money he had been given by Stitch, or well candy-hyper-Stitch. The movie was something made by a company called Pixar and had some kid named Hiccup as the protagonist. Weirdest name ever, and he had a cousin named Sparky.

 **~15 Minutes Later in Lilo and Stitch's Living Room~**

Stitch was laying down watching an old western movie with an angel named Angel sleeping in his arms wearing his shirt. Stitch was in bliss and kept daydreaming about having a sundown showdown. He had done it a few times with his cousins but those were always just for play, he needed a real enemy, someone he'd never expect…

Just then Stitch's phone rang and he immediately answered it not wanting to wake up the demon known as Angel….. she gets cranky when tired. "Hello?" whispered Stitch while soothing Angel back to sleep. She had turned a little and was now cuddled up against the blue boy's chest smiling.

"Hey cous', long time no see eh?" said Reuben on the other side of the phone line. Stitch was ecstatic to hear his closest cousin's voice after so long. Reuben had been sent to work with Gantu as his assistant and personal lunch maker.

"Reuben!", said Stitch a little too loud, "What's up cous'! You'll never guess what happened!" continued Stitch in a hushed tone.

"Yea neither will you bud. Leroy is back and we believe that he's coming for you, Lilo, and the rest of the ohana." said Reuben in a more serious tone. His heart beating could now be heard through the phone and Stitch heard every beat.

Stitch, now enraged and thinking of his evil red counterpart, snarled and through the remote control through the flat screen tv and shattered the screen. "Where is he now and how did he escape Reuben." said Stitch while grinding his teeth.

Reuben gulped and took a deep breath. "He's with a nekoterrian named Survive Zeroburn. We think they're working together because she killed hamsterville and there are recent hyperdrive residue leading to intergalactic prison to Earth." said Reuben. A loud clank could be heard in the background followed by the grunt and curse of a certain captain. "Sorry cous but old blubber butt here is fumbling around. We'll be at Earth by the morning to be safe by then and i'll see you then." and with that, Reuben hung up.

Stitch was at a loss for words at what he just heard. Thoughts of Leroy and the anarchy he could cause flooded Stitch's mind. He was soon brought back to reality by the soft sleepy voice and adorable yawn of someone temporarily forgotten.

"Boojiboo…. is something wrong?" asked a sleepy Angel while burying her face against Stitch's neck. She seemed so fragile, so adorable, so… tiny.

The sight of Angel leaning against him made Stitch smile and remember immediately what he had beat Leroy to save in the first place. "Nothing boojiboo, just get some rest." said Stitch sweetly into Angel's ear before going into his own sleep.

* * *

 **So this one is one of the longer chapters and one of the more memory inducing ones. Reuben is the reason i like sandwiches, especially salami sandwiches on hawaiian bread with just a little bit of mayo. That's a good sandwich. So as usual please read, review, and recommend this.**

 **PACK INK ,signing out**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

**Helloooooo party people! It's friday, friday, gotta write some stories on friday. So I hope you people are having a good day, had a great Halloween, and have an even better… something i don't know. Yeah i'm an awkward guy, whatever so let's get this party started.**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: We shall see what happens between Leroy and Shift soon…. or in this chapter, i don't even know. Mere**

" _ **..." experiment language**_

"..." english language

* * *

 **WELCOME HOME**

 **~Survive's Ship~**

Survive landed at the waterfall that used to house Gantu's ship, but was now abandoned. After parking and getting out of the ship armed with laser pistols, Survive pulled out her keys and camouflaged the ship and making it intangible to all. Leroy stood on top of a tree and looked at the butterfly that had landed on his nose. "Leroy… tell me you're ok," said Survive eyeing Leroy suspiciously.

Laughing, Leroy let out a loud joyous laugh and crushed the butterfly. "I'm more than fine… i'm bloodthirsty." said Leroy while he showed his true form to Survive and growled low.

Survive smiled and walked up to Leroy while holding an extended clawed hand. "Well then, you help kill my enemies and i help kill yours." said the nekoterrian as her eyes glowed dark blue and her tail swayed around. The ground underneath both soon to be killers froze and they shook hands.

Everyone was in for a surprise… Shift most of all.

 **~At the beach near Lilo and Stitch's house~**

Shift and Stitch were having a surf-off since Sinker and Cannonball agreed that both experiments were equally skilled at surfing. This sparked a rivalry between the two that could only be answered in one way… challenge time.

While the boys were in the water surfing and talking about the punishment, Lilo, Nani, and Angel were all in their bathing suits on the beach and making sand castles… well except Nani, she was sunbathing and reading a pop magazine from the mail. The only person in the ohana that enjoyed those magazines aside from Nani was Angel, and she was in half of them! But today she was more interested in the challenge, and asking Lilo about Stitch.

"Hey Lilo, has Stitch been acting strange lately?" asked Angel while putting the finishing touches on the sand castle towers.

Lilo shrugged and got up to stretch and look over at the boys. "Nah, he's probably just getting used to using his new body" said Lilo but eyeing Angel suspiciously at the word "using". Angel blushed and tried to change the subject by pointing at the boys.

"L-look they're starting!" yelled Angel while succeeding in avoiding any further interrogation from Lilo who just mumbled and looked in the direction of Shift and Stitch sitting on their black and blue surf boards waiting for cannonball to make a wave from the cliff.

"Alright, whoever surfs the biggest wave and does the greatest tricks wins." said David from the safety of the cliff next to cannonball. Giving the ready signal to Cannonball, David ran and hid behind palm trees while drinking from a coconut.

Cannonball yelled "KOWABUNGA!" and ran to the cliff's edge before jumping off. The world seemed to be still and all was calm… the big pale-pink skinned hybrid in a one-piece slammed into the water causing multiple waves 20 ft tall and growing.

Shift and Stitch gulped then attacked the first wave and successfully surfed it and got a few tricks and maneuvers in but the winner was yet to be seen. After, a 35 ft wave came towards the duo and almost overwhelmed them both but was still perfect for doing tricks and even had a tunnel. Shift surfed through it while doing a handstand and catching fish but Stitch surfed on his head while spinning. In the eyes of the judge, which was Sinker, the final wave would be the tie breaker.

A huge 80 ft wave came rolling in and both Shift and Stitch just sat there waiting, waiting, waiting….. until they screamed and swam away at insane speeds. They each ran the sand and yelled "I FORFEIT!" simultaneously and hid behind Lilo and Angel. The experiments may be indestructible, but they're still afraid of water even with the lessons from Sinker and Cannonball.

Angel took it upon herself to calm Stitch down by singing soothingly into his ear and nibbling on it. Her actions seemed to be working because Stitch was now droopy-eyed and looked more like a human-puppy hybrid than experiment. However Shift was still shivering and cursing to himself about the wave.

Lilo saw Shift and thought he was kinda cute but still needed some way to calm him…. so she did something nobody would've guessed. Lilo got on her tiptoes, and kisses Shift's cheek making him stand still and instantly calm down. "I think that's enough challenges for now boys." said Nani packing up and now wearing David's jacket and sunglasses.

Everyone nodded and helped pack up, but Lilo was more focused on Shift than the objective, but what she didn't know was that Shift was thinking of her as well.

" _Good, Lilo seems to like me… human crushes so easy to manipulate."_ thought Shift while picking up the umbrella and chairs and flexing in front of a blushing Lilo who tried to hide a squeal… and failed miserably. Grinning and snickering, Shift smiled at Lilo and began walking back to the house. Lilo followed soon with Stitch and Angel falling behind but the pink haired siren noticed Lilo's squeal and blush more than anyone.

"So… Shift huh?" said Angel walking next to Lilo and giggling. Lilo squeaked and hid her face before running inside to avoid Angel's interrogation. The siren however wasn't going to let it pass by so easily and chased Lilo inside. Shift and Stitch were left staring at the door shrugging before going inside for barbecue prepared by their chef Jumba… but improved greatly by Shift.

 **~3 Hours Later In Town~**

Shift was walking around town after Nani had asked him to go get her car from the shop. He looked around and waved at the people passing by and smiled fakely and rolled his eyes when he saw a big bald guy wearing sunglasses drop his ice cream for no reason and just stare at it. " _Oh come on you idiot! There's no way you should have dropped that!"_ thought Shift angrily.

Shift sighed and ignored the people around him while going over his plan mentally and accidentally bumped into a girl that had white hair with green tips and was strangely cold.

"Oh i'm sorry, i wasn't watching where I was going and got lost. Could you help me find my way back to the forest, my uncle is waiting for me there. Please?" said the girl pouting and practically begging Shift. It seemed a little too cliche…. but so were most of Earthling customs, and hopefully this would get Shift on the civilians good sides.

"Sure, i'll help you find the jungle." said Shift holding an arm out towards the girl. She smiled and thanked Shift before wrapping arms with him with an unusually tight grip. " _Damn she's strong"_ thought the surprised hybrid while leading the girl into the forest and down a stone path.

After about 10 minutes of walking, the two finally reached their destination. A waterfall with an old ship outline put into it paved into the stone. Shift felt a little uneasy but was ready for anything, he was THE experiment after all. "So, where's your uncle?" asked Shift while looking at the girl.

She grinned showing sharp canines and her eyes changing from the solid green to a deep ocean blue. "Oh, he's not here… but your family is" said Survive while laughing. Before Shift could comprehend the situation, Leroy jumped onto Shift's back and bit into his neck deeply.

After trying to shake Leroy off, Shift had noticed the amount of blood he had lost from the bite and began to feel… weak. The struggle soon became a weak attempt to even stand before Shift fell to his knees and went unconscious.

"Hello cousin, i'm your distant cousin once removed" said Leroy while putting a sack over Shift's unconscious face and tying his wrists in cuffs specifically designed by the galactic federation to hold experiments of all sizes. Leroy then laughed and threw Shift into Survives now uncamouflaged ship with the owner in tow.

" _Here I come Stitch."_ thought Leroy before the ship's door closed and it became invisible and intangible all together.

* * *

 **Heeeeeey! So you may have guessed but Leroy is my favorite Lilo and Stitch character and yes there shall be more experiment cameos. So have a great day, or minute, or hour or however long until midnight for you. So i hope you liked this story, please review, follow, favorite, and stuff. You know what to do.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends, Foes, and Shift

**Hello, helloooooo! Anyone there? Huh, i guess not. Anyway, if you are reading this thanks for picking my story out of the 1.3k others. So to whomever it may interest, I might not write a Thanksgiving chapter or i might. But if I do… it'll be before chapter 1 by a year or so and shall have… ALMOST ALL 626 EXPERIMENTS! Mainly only the ones from the show but that's still a lot. Soooooo yeah. And that's about all I have to say so I hope you like the story and enjoy what you read.**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **:Oh yea Leroy is my favorite character for a reason, and trouble is always around when he is.**

 **To** **Guest on chapter 6: I've never eaten tuna, but i do like mayo on my samiches. But since you reminded me of food I added something for your food interests. Enjoy.**

" **..." experiment language**

"..." english language

* * *

 **Friends, Foes, and Shift**

 **~On Survive's ship in an empty room~**

Survive was sitting in a badly-lit room eating bacon and poking her sleeping captive. The nekoterrian finished her bacon and wipes her hands clean before grabbing a bucket of ice cold water and throwing it in Shift's face.

"Ahhh i'll kill you!" yelled Shift looking at Survive coldly and trying to stand only to find that his hands and legs had been chained to the ground and chair. Growling and fueled by rage, Shift repeatedly tried to break the chains with his strength and by shifting back into his experiment form but didn't succeed in even scratching the chains. Sitting still, Shift stopped and returned to his hybrid form and shivered in his newly drenched clothes.

Survive laughed happily and stood up walking around Shift. "Oooh, well you're a cute one aren't you?", she said while grinning and leaning close to the captive. This only earned a growl and jaw snap an inch from her nose, "Feisty too! I might have to keep you for myself," she added before the room doors slid open.

"Survive stop terrorizing my cousin, we're still family…. to some extent" said Leroy walking towards his cousin, "So you're Shift… interesting". Leroy smiled and sat in Survive's seat leaving the girl to mumble and lean against the wall.

Shift stayed quiet and just stared at the two. " _Wut the hell did I do to deserve this… WHY JUMBA WHY!"_ thought Shift while trying to analyze his captors.

"Stay silent I don't care, we just need you to help u- forget it I hate this formal stuff. We want you to help us kill all the experiments, Jumba, Klee-Klee, and Lilo. What do you say… by the way say no and we'll kill you," said a now annoyed Leroy holding a sharp rusty piece of metal. He turned his head to Shift and blinked while spinning the piece of metal on his claw.

Shift grinned and stood up and dropping the chains. " **Learn to chain someone up better and i'm in,"** said Shift in the experiment language so that only he could hear. " _So this is the famous Leroy. Interesting… but he could be useful."_ thought Shift before walking out of the room with his new ally by his side.

 **~The Next Morning At Lilo And Stitch's House~**

"Where is he?", said Nani in her hotel uniform and tapping her foot on the ground repeatedly and impatiently. She had 3 cups of coffee and was having a very bad morning. Everyone avoided her by hiding in their rooms or sneaking into the kitchen for breakfast but each time they were caught and death-glared.

Finally Shift pulled into the driveway and ran up the stairs and into the home. "Sorry, the shop was closed and I got lost. But I put a full tank of gas in and went through the car wash," said Shift smiling but only got a growl from Nani as she ran out of the house and got into the car then driving away. Shift stood there… alone and confused until Stitch tackled him onto the ground yelling.

"DID YOU SEE HIM!? WHERE WAS THE BASTARD!?" yelled Stitch using a new word he had heard Jumba use many times to describe the pizza guy whenever their order was late.

Shift was pinned and wide-eyed until Lilo, Angel, and Kixx pulled Stitch off and held him down. "Are you ok Shift? I was- I mean we were worried about you. Yeah yeah we," said a blushing and embarrassed Lilo. Everyone, aside from Shift and Lilo, nodded immediately and stood up and began asking questions at the same time.

Klee-Klee finally cleared his throat and yelled "Leave the experiment alone okay! Let him breathe and ask questions later, for now we eat my asteroid stew!" while holding up a pot full of steaming green liquid with some weird meat floating in it.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Angel, Kixx, and Shift all stood and stared at the stew. After about 10 minutes of silence, Stitch finally said something everyone agreed upon.

"I speak for all of us…. when i say SCREW EATING THAT AND LET'S GO TO IHOP!" said Stitch running out of the door followed by his ohana.

Shift grinned and jumped into Jumba's car. " _Whatever this Ihop is it must be good… maybe I won't destroy everything."_

 **~flashback last night~**

 _Shift sat at a table with Leroy and Survive sitting on the opposite side and a hologram screen showing each experiment in their humanoid or hybrid forms that's currently showing a specific orange tinted humanoid wearing a karate gi with a black belt. His antennae are clearly visible and dark orange spikes protruding from his spine and out of incisions made into the gi._

" _Next up is experiment 624:Trainer. He's currently Kixx's partner in a dojo near the center of town. He was originally designed to retrain experiments that lost their primary instincts or purpose and knows all forms of combat and martial arts but now trains humans and experiments alike at the dojo," said Shift drinking a glass of root beer. The 3 had been going over a plan and collecting data for the last 4 hours about the experiments and the area._

" _So you can turn each and every experiment into humanoid or hybrids versions of themselves, but only the experiments that range from 600 to 648 or how many others are able to become hybrids?" asked Survive while throwing a dagger into the wall parallel to her._

" _That's right but since i was just hatched a little more than a week and a half ago I don't know the full extent to my powers." said Shift while looking at Leroy. The red experiment had been listening intently and clawing the table throughout the entire event. He seemed to be jealous, enraged, and happy all at once._

 _Leroy finally stood up walked over to Shift's side of the table and scrolled straight to the only experiment he cared about. "Ah, so my weekling cousin has agreed to take this change in form as well…. good, and they are no longer indestructible in this form as well?" Leroy while staring coldly at the screen._

 _Shift held back a growl of disgust towards the tiny experiment. "Yes…. we are no longer indestructible but still fully powered and heal twice as fast as humans but that's still slow." answered Shift._ "Ungrateful little furball, now I see why Stitch freaked out so much" _thought Shift while turning to the final slide on the screen. Lilo Pelekai._

" _Why is this human girl on this slide Leroy? She's of no use to us and might as well be on the extermination list with a certain scientist," said Survive angrily. She had thrown a dagger in the middle of the wall and broke straight through it with the dagger at the mention of Jumba. She really hated that guy._

" _No! She's valuable to us!" said both Shift and Leroy at the same time surprising everyone. The two experiments just stared at each other and blinked. Survive mumbled and walked out of the room without saying anything to the others._

 _Leroy laughed and punched Shift's leg before walking towards the door. "Seems we both have ulterior motives," finished Shift before walking out of the room._

 _A sudden silence filled the room and everything was calm. Everything except Shift's ever spinning mind._ "What was that about?", _thought Shift while staring at Lilo's holographic image_ , "What's happening to me?". _Shaking his head and clearing his mind of everything related to the human, Shift walked out of the room leaving the screen on and Lilo's picture intact._

 **~Current Time~**

Shift laid back on the roof of Jumba's car, thinking of the past few days. Especially the ones with Lilo. Once the car arrived at Ihop and everyone got out the car, Shift was daydreaming and hadn't noticed.

"Shift are you coming?", asked Lilo standing next to the door and looking at Shift. To everyone else she was just a normal earthling girl with an experiment ohana. But to Shift, she was much more but why, he didn't know.

Shift shrugged and jumped off Jumba's roof and walked into the international house of pancakes.

* * *

 **IHOP IHOP IHOP IHOP! Ok so Ihop is awesome, and if you liked this chapter follow, review, favorite and… tell me what your favorite Ihop dish is. Mine is the split decisions cause I like variety and I eat a lot… french toast and pancakes. Now i'm hungry.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Soooooooooooooo hello internet and peoples and stuff…. yea. Ok so that was awkward and I don't apologize for it. But I do have good news. If i get approval from a friend and find the time, i might be writing a Soul Eater collection of one-shots. If you have seen the anime then be happy but if you haven't…. get off this site, open a new tab, and watch it on youtube right now like RIGHT NOW, NO JOKE. But this isn't an anime fanfiction, it's a cartoon fanfiction. If you want the anime fanfiction…. no sorry but just no. I can't get into a spin-off that doesn't involve Lilo, just….. why Disney.**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: HOW HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN TO IHOP! IT'S THE INTERNATIONAL HOUSE OF PANCAKES AND ITS SO AMAZING! IF YOU HAVE THE CHANCE GO TO IHOP AND GET THE SPLIT DECISIONS!**

" **..." experiment language**

"..." english language

* * *

 **Betrayal**

For the past few days Shift has been relaying intel to Leroy and Survive every night and tonight was no exception. Shift was at the beach on the other side of the island talking with Leroy while Survive was in the ship making final preparations to the ship and it's weapons.

"So, the plan will go smoothly tomorrow as we discussed?" said Leroy skipping rocks on the ocean. Shift had given Leroy his hybrid body which looked exactly like Stitch's, except in place of the blue was blood red and his teeth and claws are remarkably sharper. He insisted upon looking more lethal than his blue, "fluffy" counterpart.

"Yes, yes the plan shall go without error. I'll have Stitch race me in the air on our hover transportation and you will be hidden with Survive in the ship. After we get rid of the main threat, everyone else will be easy." said Shift sitting in a nearby tree and reading a book on the human creature known as dragons...they seemed to be quite formidable and resemble that of the experiment 502, or Yang as he's commonly known, and the lizard guards from Jumba's "Species I Hate" list.

"Good… but what of the girl Lilo? You said that you'd handle her but Survive and I are wondering how?" said Leroy stopping his rock skipping to look at Shift who was still reading but signs of stress were clearly visible. Claws out, death gripped pages, and the soft hum of muffled growls. Something was up. "Is there a problem?" added Leroy in a slightly skeptical tone.

Shift just closed the book and jumped out of the tree and walked away but stopping between 2 palm trees and turning his head so that Leroy was in view. "No, everything is fine and we will do as planned. I'll be the only experiment and you'll get revenge. But please make sure you're used to the body first, Kixx accidentally broke a student's wrist just by tapping it" insisted Shift before turning and running away from the red experiment.

" _How did Survive find this one?"_ thought Leroy before walking off and stepping on any living creature in sight.

 **~At Lilo's House~**

Lilo was sleeping soundly in bed holding onto Scrump closely. Stitch had tried to wash all the paint off but could only got half the paint off now the arms and legs were smeared red along with the tuft of hair atop the doll's head.

Across the room was Stitch soundly asleep and snoring. He however didn't have anyone to cuddle and hold since Angel had to show her agent her new body and see how much publicity it would land her, as if a singing alien popstar wasn't popular enough. But there was still a third in the room, unknown to the sleeping ohana.

Survive was camouflaged due to her outfit's hunt mode. While in this mode nobody could see or smell the outfit's wearer but sounds and touch were still issues. However this certain wearer has near perfect control of her body.

The Nekoterrian huntress was walking around the room looking at the human belongings. Backpack, drawings, pictures of boys 10 to 20 years older than Lilo, nothing strange… for a normal teenage girl. " _What is up with this girl? Turning experiments from bad to good and keeping a picture of a beaver with the name spelt wrong on a wall?"_ thought Survive while ripping the picture of Justin Beiber off the wall and trashing noise from the paper made Lilo shift and Survive stay completely still.

Lilo rolled onto her side and held Scrump closer while murmuring something about someone named Jake Long, whoever he was. After a few minutes of murmuring, she rolled back onto her other side and fell back into a deep sleep that would soon turn into a real nightmare.

Survive grinned and injected some sort of red liquid inside of Lilo's vein making the girl go completely limp yet awake. "Leroy wants you awake" whispered Survive into Lilo's ear and picking her up, making the girl invisible.

But at the mere mention of Leroy's name Stitch opened his eyes and showed his true form, ready to strike anything that moved especially if it was red. But when Stitch turned his head to look around he saw nothing except a lump in the shape of Lilo's body on her bed. Calming down and sitting on his bed, Stitch took deep breaths and just put it off as a bad dream.

One thing did stick out though. There was something that smelt off, and very alienated but Stitch just categorized it under the "new human senses" tab in his brain.

"Must've been a bad dream… I need some food" said Stitch sleepily. He got up, went into the elevator and was sent down. Once he was out of the room completely and out of earshot, Survive uncamouflaged with Lilo limp over her shoulder and walked to the window.

A black hoverboard appeared and Survive jumped through the window and landed perfectly on the hovering metal. After adjusting Lilo and kicking away from the house, Survive went straight for her destination, one of Lilo's favorite spots and worst memories.

 **~30 Minutes Later~**

Everything seemed calm when Shift arrived and walked inside. The house was neat, Jumba was asleep on the couch in his dragon onesie, Klee klee was watching midnight dramas about housewives, and Stitch was guzzling down pitcher after pitcher of milk. Yep, everything seemed normal.

But once he got upstairs and into Lilo and Stitch's room the calm and serene house he had been in turned into a rage filled hell hole. Stitch immediately noticed Lilo's missing body and moved the covers to reveal an arrangement of pillows and a breathing speaker to make it seem as if Lilo was asleep.

" _I'm going to kill that cat!"_ thought Shift angrily while desperately trying to hold in the rage he was feeling. The actions took by Leroy and Survive could jeopardize the plan, his goal, and the trust he's gained from the experiments and the locals. However in the back of his mind there was a little voice saying "please let Lilo be alright" and Shift knew it wasn't talking about her as just an asset.

Shaking that thought from his mind, Shift grabbed his jacket and ran out the window. " _Why did I trust them at all!?"_ thought the angry experiment headed straight into the jungle.

 **~On Survive's Ship~**

After Survive had dropped Lilo off into a room and tied the girl to a chair, the liquid from earlier began to wear off and she now had full control of her motor functions. That was the good news, the bad news however was that she was restricted by these incredibly tight knotted ropes. " _Only an experiment can tie a knot this tight, and all the experiments are good! So who taught that crazy lady how to tie this knot!?"_ thought Lilo. She was now struggling and trying to look around the room.

It was plain, small, and metal everything. Metal walls, metal door, metal chair, everything. The only things that weren't metal were herself and the ropes holding her.

After 10 minutes of giving up and admitting defeat Lilo did the most logical thing that came to mind… she screamed.

"WHOEVER'S HOLDING ME CAPTIVE LET ME OUT!" screamed Lilo at the top of her lungs, "AND CAN I HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT?". She kept screaming demands, requests, song lyrics, anything to get her captor's attention. But after about 30 minutes of screaming and hollering Lilo's voice was lost and she couldn't scream anymore. So much for getting anyone's attention.

Utter silence began to fill the room, and the only thing that could he heard was Lilo's desperate cries for help. "Hello?" she whispered "Is anyone there? If so…. please help me". But nobody came and the only answer she got was silence.

* * *

 **So that's a sad ending, like unholy crap I didn't know I could do that to Lilo. LILO! Well whatever, I hope you liked the stories and the dragon references because… dragons are amazing. Nobody can tell me otherwise. Please like, review, follow, or favorite and tell others.**

 **Pack Ink, Signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: What Have You Done?

**Hey, hey, hey, hey…. watch Soul Eater, I know you didn't. But seriously hello people whats up and im watching youtube so if this sounds like a youtube intro it's because it kinda is. Soooooooo yeah. LET'S GET IT STARTED YAY! Also I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving and spent time with your families or at least saw them in any way. Or if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you had a good week off school.**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: I have no idea where i'm going with Lilo or the kidnapping itself but it will go smoothly…. for us at least.**

" _ **..." experiment language**_

"..." english language

* * *

 **What Have You Done!?**

It's been hours since Lilo was taken and Lilo's been sitting quietly waiting for someone, anyone to come see her. " _God this is so boring! I'm more mad about the quiet than being kidnapped at this point!"_ thought Lilo. She's been sleeping, thinking, and struggling to pass the time but nothing worked. The seconds couldn't go by fast enough. However what Lilo didn't know was that she was being watched constantly.

"Is this seriously the girl that turned all the experiments good? So far all she's done is slept, struggled, and stared at that wall," said Survive from the cockpit and looking at the monitor showing Lilo in her secluded room.

Sitting by her side was Leroy, eating a pretzel he had stolen from a child in the town. "Never underestimate her or the others. This single girl had used a mere melody and word algorithm to defeat me. Stupid elvis" said Leroy eating his pretzel rather aggressively, "But you do know how to get rid of the fail safe correct?".

Survive nodded and opened a file on another monitor that showed a file on Leroy and Stitch's makeup. "Both you and Stitch are almost exactly the same but you have the fail safe Jumba programmed since you were made for Hamsterviel instead of him. But I should be able to disable the program we just ne-" said Survive but was interrupted by the slam of a rock and a hard place. When both criminals turned they saw an enraged Shift with a big rock lodged deep into the wall with a very deep hand print on it.

"What have you done!?" yelled Shift stomping to Survive and picking her up by the throat with his claws extended and threateningly close to puncturing the Jugular vein. His mind was clouded and filled with thoughts of killing and destruction. " _This must be my original programming coming back… well today I go back to my primal form,"_ thought Shift while opening his mouth and going in for the kill by ripping Survive's throat out with his teeth, but was stopped by his cousin.

"Shift stop, Survive took Lilo while I distracted you because we know how the girl acts and thinks more than you. Also please don't kill my associate, she's still vital to the plan," said Leroy with his claws extended and teeth bared. If Leroy saw any blood that didn't belong to an experiment or Lilo's, he was going to be furious.

Reluctantly, Shift put Survive down and calmed down slowly. "Don't interfere with me or my plans until the final phase. I'm going to get Lilo back home now because you two IDIOTS MESSED EVERYTHING UP!" yelled Shift walking towards the door. He was stopped however by a gun's barrel pressed against his back and a knife pressed against his throat. He stopped and looked down to see a white tail with a blue tuft of fur at its end.

"We can't let you do that just yet, but what you can do is sit your ass down and stay quiet," ordered Survive. Just to prove her point, the knife and gun was pressed against Shift harder and vibranium manacles were added to his wrists and ankles. Now even if he changed into his experiment form, there would be no escape.

"I am going to kill you" said Shift before he was hit on the head with the barrel of Survive's gun. Leroy picked up Shift's unconscious body and carried him out of the cockpit and down the silent halls. After a while of walking Leroy stopped in front of a black roomed door and grinned then slowly opened the door.

"Company you little brat," said Leroy throwing Shift's body into the room and directly onto Lilo's body making her squeal and fall back in her chair. Leroy laughed and spat at the two prisoners then turned away and closed the door behind him.

Luckily for Lilo her chains had broken at the fall, unluckily there was an unconscious hybrid laying on her. "Shift! Wake up hula-head!" said Lilo trying to wake up Shift but seemed to not be working at all. " _Someone help us please…"_ thought Lilo hopefully staring up at the ceiling.

 **~In Kuai Town 4 hours later~**

Gantu's ship was lowering itself and landed on the beach next to Kuai Town and was greeted by 625 residential experiments in their human or hybrid forms. Reuben was first to walk off the ship and was amazed at the new forms and faces. Even after 5 years and knowing Lilo and Stitch's crazy antics, he didn't expect anything like this. "Woah, woah hey cousins. Kixx you're looking well. Yaarp your still as loud and happy as ever, Stitch you're a- woah… maybe not" greeted Reuben while walking up to his cousin and giving him a big hug.

"Welcome back cousin, as you can see we all missed you but you can have a meet and greet after we handle business" said Stitch. He was fired up and ready to find Leroy and Survive at any cost. " _Too bad Lilo was sick and couldn't be here"_ thought Stitch before looking up at a certain whale-like extraterrestrial, " _or maybe it's a good thing… bad memories" ._

"626, experiments… Nani," awkwardly greeted Gantu. This was the first time anyone, aside from Reuben, had seen Gantu NOT look menacing. It was rather off putting and creepy to be honest.

Nani just grumbled a greeting and walked back into town leaving a trail of silence in her wake. So for the next few minutes nobody said anything and the only sound was the waves rolling in.

"So… let's talk Reuben, there's someone I want you to meet and so much I want to tell you" said Stitch trying to break the ice and walking away from the ship with Gantu and Reuben right behind. The remaining experiments talked amongst themselves and decided to back to their true places.

But one particular experiment was having trouble paying attention.

Sparky could tell who had electricity on and who had it off, but he could also detect high amounts of it. However this time, there was a high concentration of electrical energy in the jungle where Gantu's ship used to be. " _That's weird… better check it out"_ thought Sparky before traveling into the forest by turning himself into electricity.

* * *

 **So Sparky has found something weird and is on his way to check it out. And I added another experiment cameo Yaarp! He's one of my favorites and I always thought of him as a living party blower. Also happy birthday to my friend, she's the one who actually gives me ideas for a few of the chapters and let me use her OC Survive. So for now I say goodbye to you people and thanks for reading. Read, review, like, favorite, whatever you wanna do.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Revealed

**So helloooooo readers, writers, and random others. I'm back and writing. YAY! So if you are reading this and enjoy the story then… review this and something, I don't know anymore. I just finished reading** " _ **Wereling: Dark Moon"**_ **by Steve Feasey and the ending just… I need book 3 right now. I greatly encourage you to get the first book and read it. Werewolves (a personal favorite), vampires, demons, and uncontrollable powers. Awesome right? Well if you don't think so I surely do and the story is amazing, I even finished it in 2 days. 324 pages in 2 days, new record for me.**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: You're right about 1 of those things, well technically 2 but i doubt Shift realized he would try but now that plan is down the drain… or is it?**

" **..." experiment language**

"..." english

* * *

 **The Truth Revealed**

 **~In front of Survive's ship~**

Sparky was zapping and zipping through the air in his energy form at literal light speed. He was getting closer and closer to the surge of power, but saw nothing. No local playing with a science experiment, no teens messing around, no giant robotic creatures made by Jumba that had gone rogue like the one last year, nothing. That last memory had sent shivers down Sparky's spine, " _That thing was… bleh"_ thought Sparky forming next to the waterfall at the cove of Gantu and Reuben's former residence.

Sparky searched the area looking for anything that would set off the slightest aspect of danger or some sort of anomaly. The only thing that was in the cove was water, rocks, vegetation, and more water. Like his cousin, the experiment couldn't swim and was deathly afraid of water. It was extremely conductive for Sparky and taking a dip wasn't on his "Things To Do" list.

Suddenly, out of thin air a large gray metal latch attached to an even larger and much more impressive ship opened above Sparky, blocking him completely. Now alerted and out of his element, Sparky hugged the latch and stayed in the shadows, making no sound at all. Next came footsteps and voices. One completely new and one everyone hoped to never hear again.

"We now have the information, the leverage, and the plan. Those idiots won't know what's coming," said a voice Sparky didn't recognize. He peaked his head out just a little bit for a better view and saw a girl with white hair that ended in green tips. She had fair caucasian skin, green eyes, but what really made her stand out was the white lion ears atop her head and a white lion's tail that ended in a blue tuft of fur in the middle of her hips and right above a booty that any guy, including Sparky, would say was spot on. She was in a white v-neck, black jacket, and dark blue jeans with something glinting in the back pocket. It seemed to be sharp, metallic, and lethal.

The next figure to walk out of the ship was Leroy, but to Sparky he was even more incredible than when they first met. Leroy was in his hybrid form, and wearing a blood red polo shirt and black jeans. Hanging by the belt linked into his pants was Leroy's plasma cannon but now it was upgraded with a bigger barrel, a scope on the middle, and an electronic counter that shows how much ammo is left. The counter read "64" shots but Spark knew he would need less than half of those shots. "Truly, these idiotic carbon-based life forms and others will regret being born. Now… shall we send the message to my soon-to-be destroyed ohana? Or do you have an objection Survive" asked Leroy grinning widely.

The girl, who's name was apparently Survive, nodded and said "No objections here, but I want a pretzel first… you may hate humans but they do make amazing foods" then walked off with Leroy close behind.

Sparky heard the latch beginning to creak shut and shook himself out of the surprised state. He entered the ship just before the latch closed completely. The area was completely dark and silent, so Sparky let an electric current flow through the ship's floors, ceilings, and energy units. The entire ship hummed to life and everything turned on. Well everything except for the alarm, it had been fried by Sparky's current and he was proud of it.

The experiment zipped through every screen, motor, and electronic device in sight. He was looking for answers and had almost given up until he formed in a big room that had nothing but a giant 18 foot screen built in and a desk with a keyboard hooked up sitting in front of it. Sparky sat at the desk and was relieved to find that it was unlocked already. " _Pfft, amateurs"_ thought Sparky. He then searched the most recent files and was amazed at the amount of work Leroy and Survive had put in.

There was a detailed plan, backup plans, backup backup plans, a list of each experiment in their new and experiment forms, and a journal log from Survive. Sparky clicked the most recent document and went wide eyed after reading it's contents.

 _June 9, 2009_

 _Shift has been a great help in the plan to eradicate the experiments and Jumba but me and Leroy have our own plan. Leroy agrees with me and after the experiments are captured and off to their dooms, Shift will watch as they all fall one by one. He says to have no feelings for anyone of his "cousins" but I can tell there's something up._

 _I had hoped to return him to his former glory, but it's too far gone for that now. I'm sorry father but you've been corrupted. I promise that Jumba shall pay for this as did his co-worker only weeks ago. Jumba's stupid experimentations had changed Father into that thing and was no longer the man I vowed to avenge._

 _I will avenge you Father by destroying Jumba and all that he's proud of. All of it_

After reading the journal entry, Sparky sat in silence. " **Shift is Survive's father! That's impossible, no experiment can have offspring other with another experiment unless they-"** said Sparky in his primordial language out of confusion. He was about to finish the sentence when something hard and wet wrapped around him. Sparky squirmed and tried to zip away but was stopped by the wet thing around him. This foolish action caused Sparky to roar in pain and to send out a high voltage discharge that just caused more pain. This process was repeated over and over until the experiment just couldn't do anything but lay on the ground and twitch uncontrollably.

"S-Stitch… s-stop Leroy…" stuttered Sparky with the last of his strength before passing out. The only thing that came next was silence. Complete and utter silence filled the room holding the experiment captive.

 **~In the room with Lilo and Shift 1 hour earlier~**

Lilo and Shift had been staring at each other for the past 30 minutes. Lilo had put 2 and 2 together and got 4 while Shift was sleeping and screamed loud enough to wake Shift up, making him have a mini-seizure and break through the chains of both Lilo and himself. But that was 30 minutes ago, and now the air was cold and the room was dark. Shift swore that he could see an aura of anger coming from Lilo and decided it was best not to mess with her.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and the door slid open. Lilo smiled and shot up but was stopped by a clawed hand grabbing hold of her shoulder and another clawed hand at the front of her throat. "I think you should stay still and listen" said Shift darkly. His wings were out and wrapped around Lilo closely, keeping her from moving or attempting any sort of escape.

"..." is all that Lilo said. She stood still and said absolutely nothing except snort and mumble.

Shift picked Lilo up and sat her in the chair. "So, i'm guessing by the cold glares you put 2 and 2 together to got 4. So to start of-" started Shift before being interrupted by a loud roar of pain and suffering. Shift's enhanced ears picked this up instantly and the hybrid fell to his knees and covered his ears. " **GAH! WHAT IS THAT!?"** yelled Shift at the top of his lungs. Everything in his vision faded and returned at random, but when the roaring stopped the only thing that he saw was an empty room.

There was a low growl and Shift instantly jumped out of the state of shock that trapped him and ran out of the room to follow Lilo. When he got out of the ship and looked around, there was nothing and nobody he wanted to see. Just some butterflies, flowers, and a growing tree.

Shift was full of rage towards the girl, rage towards his former partners, even rage towards that smiling turtle staring at him. But most of all, Shift was full of rage towards himself. He started off wanting to become the only experiment and to rule this puny world, but now he wanted to be the last experiment with a human companion. Everything was sideways, criss-crossed, tangled, whatever you wanted to call it. All Shift knew was that he needed to do what he knew was right.

So Shift spread his wings and flew into the sky, fueled by rage, anger, and a new goal. This wasn't going to end well for anybody. Especially for the ohana, all of it.

* * *

 **Ooooh, Shift is realizing he's going against his programming and doesn't like it. What will he do? What will happen to the Ohana? What happens to Sparky!? Find out on the next chapter of A Shift In Power!**

 **I really don't know what's going to happen. As usual go ahead and like, review, favorite, share, or whatever you people do.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out**


	12. Chapter 12: VENGEANCE

**Hi. My name is Pack Ink and welcome to A Shift In Power! This is a more serious and dark chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **To** **LumiChan640** **: Secrets shall be kept, rumors shall be told. To enter the future, the past you must behold. Leroy and Survive, alike they may be. But the future lies within the past. Read too fast and you may never see.**

" **..." experiment language**

"..." human language

* * *

 **VENGEANCE**

 **~At the beach where Reuben and Gantu landed~**

Stitch walked Reuben and Gantu back to their ship. For the past few hours they had been talking about how Leroy escaped, who he escaped with, and what his next move could be. They had gone around the island looking for any witnesses of something strange but only found a trail leading to nowhere. It just didn't add up.

"If Leroy and Survive were seen headed towards Earth almost 3 weeks ago, where were they now? It doesn't take long to get from the UGF to Earth, especially with warp-speed. Heck it only took me 10 minutes and I did it on accident!" said Stitch puzzled. He hadn't stopped thinking of his cousin and what chaos could unfold from his return. If only Lilo wasn't sick, she could help him wrap his mind around things much easier. But Jumba was in his lab working on a "Leroy detection device" (LDD for short) .

"Sorry cous but we don't know," said Reuben finishing his 3 ft long salami sandwich on wheat bread.

"Is now really the time for that Reuben?," asked Jumba. He may be bigger than his partner but never could out eat him. "Stitch, I assure you that we will find Leroy and you'll be the first person we call about it. The search shouldn't take long but be careful, you know how your cousin can get." Gantu turned and went into the ship with Reuben but then Stitch heard a whistling sound, like something being slung or shot. Something like a….

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Stitch running towards the ship but was too late. The rocket had already hit it's target. Stitch was knocked back and now laid on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Everything became blurry and he blacked out momentarily. All he could hear was ringing and Reuben's muffled yelling voice. Then he heard footsteps, but instead of going away from the accident they were coming forward. When Stitch turned his head, what he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief.

" **Hello there Stitch. Nice to see you,"** said Leroy dropping the rocket launcher. The first thing Stitch noticed was that he was wearing black combat pants, a red tank top, black boots, and a black leather jacket with a katana strapped to his back and plasma cannons in each of his extra hands. All of which were clawed. The second thing he noticed was that there was a woman next to Leroy whose name Stitch guessed was Survive. Reuben's description of her fit perfectly; white hair with green edges, a white lion tail ending with a blue tuft of fur, and electric blue eyes that pierced Stitch's soul. She was in a white shirt, blue jacket, grey pants, and black boots. Her weapons of choice were white-blade daggers that resembles a dragon's tooth with dark blue hilts. Each with a scratched out paw on the blades' tips.

"You… asshole…" said Stitch coughing out blood and getting up too quickly. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain, the ringing in his ears hadn't stopped but only proceeded to increase in strength. He looked up and glared at Leroy coldly. "I will kill you!" yelled Stitch, letting anger take over and his spines, second set of arms, and antennae come out and rip through the burnt clothing.

"Bite me" said Leroy grinning widely. He put down the weapons and lunged at his cousin, wasting no time in the process.

Leroy pinned Stitch to the sand and pummeled him repeatedly, sinking claw after claw into his skin and ripping it. But his cousin kicked him off and was back on like white on rice. Landing blow after blow, Stitch did his best to get any advantage he could against his opponent but in the back of his mind, he knew they were equal. Same speed, same strength, same everything.

Away from the battle Survive stood with her laser rifle in hand, aiming at Stitch but not getting a clear shot. Then she heard the footsteps of multiple people and turned around to see all the experiments staring at her and the wreckage behind her. "Hi…. we'll be with you shortly," said Survive throwing up a metallic orb with glowing red lines across it. But when it was 40-50 ft into the air, the lines changed to green and a 300 ft wide dome around her, the fighting cousins, and the wrecked flaming hunk of metal that was Gantu's ship.

While the dome was setting itself up, a 6' 10" clown in a green and white vertical striped jumper with green hair, black eyes, and white face paint walked up to the dome. His body stretched and circled the dome until he leaned close enough for his squeaky red nose to press against the dome, worst mistake of his life. As soon as the rubbery nose came in contact with the plasma forcefield the clown was attacked with 1,500 volts of electricity. The shockwave sent through the clown made him fly through the air and across the beach, making him land in a big pile of sand and dust.

When the dust cleared the experiments saw their fallen cousin, laying motionless in a small crater he had created. The experiments were frozen in fear. Whatever was going on, it wasn't going to he good.

Suddenly, right before the dome was fully built a winged figure dove through a small opening. The situation had gone from bad to much worse.

Inside the dome Stitch and Leroy were panting and each holding a plasma cannon, each aimed directly at the other. When the figure dived and stood between them with wings spread their eyes grew wide with shock. " **SHIFT!?"** yelled the cousins.

Shift stood straight up and held a gun towards both Stitch and Leroy. They were now in a tri-experimental stand off.

" **Shift! What are you doing here and how did Leroy become human?"** asked Stitch eyeing his cousin and the cannon in his hand.

" **Yea Shift, what are you doing here and why am I human? Tell him why you gave me the new form and helped me with my plan. Tell him everything!"** yelled Leroy grinning. He pulled another plasma cannon out from under his jacket and aimed it at Shift, but noticed out the corner of his eye that Stitch had done the same.

Shift said nothing but instead just stared at Stitch and Leroy with pure hatred.

Something in Stitch's head had finally clicked. " **Shift…**. Buddy? What is he talking about?" said Stitch. When Shift kept the silence going, Stitch knew what he thought was right. Lilo was right, Jumba was right, everyone was right.

" **Oh, and don't forget about poor Lilo"** said Leroy. He pressed a button on the inside of his jacket and a recorded video feed of Lilo struggling on Survive's ship played. Stitch's eyes widened and his fists clenched, Leroy had gone too far.

Stitch raised a finger to Shift and his eyes welled with tears. One single drop found its way down his cheek. " **I'll deal with you later but you…,"** said Stitch turning his finger towards Leroy, " **YOU'RE DEAD!".** Immediately after all 3 cousins shot at each other.

The battle of vengeance had finally begun. And nobody would reign victorious.

 **~20 minutes later~**

Lilo ran and ran, not looking back. She was mad, sad, and heartbroken. Shift had betrayed her, used her, and lied to her. Together, those things broke the girl. " _Why did i believe him? Why didn't I trust my instincts! Why… why did he betray me?"_ thought Lilo.

She stopped, sobbing against a leaning palm tree. Then she heard gunfire, yells, and the smell of burnt skin filled the air.

Lilo's eyes widened when she heard Stitch's choked yell and she ran. But this time instead of trying to escape the problem, she was running towards it. Right into the source.

When Lilo arrived at the beach, what she saw was a battlefield. Beaten and bloodied human experiments lay on the ground. Some moving, others not. But worst of all, she saw Shift, Stitch, and Leroy were inside the dome. Shift had both Leroy and Stitch by the neck and his claws were dangerously close to piercing the jugular veins.

"SHIFT NO!" yelled Lilo, not noticing whose name she said. But when Shift turned his head, Lilo had noticed that his eyes, his former light grey eyes were now blood red. Stitch and Leroy's eyes were glowing green like when they were originally hatched but Shift's eyes were much more primal and much more bloodlusted.

Stitch coughed out blood, feeling his strength fade away. "Sh-shift…. Please…." said Stitch. He weakly grabbed Shift's wrist and gave it a squeeze.

Leroy on the other hand ,literally, was grinning and ignored the pain of his wounds. "Shift, let the experiment in you take over. Let the-" said Leroy but was cut off by a deep loud roar from Shift.

" **ENOUGH! I WILL BE THE LAST EXPERIMENT"** Shift finally said, breaking the silence. Then in the quickest motion possible, Shift broke Stitch and Leroy's neck letting them drop to the floor. Motionless, cold, and lifeless.

The experiments, Survive, and Lilo stared in awe at Shift. He had done something nobody ever could, he had killed an experiment.

The dome fell apart and Survive was the only one moving. She walked to Shift and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Father…" is all she said.

Shift growled and smacked Survive across the beach. A red hand mark with small claw incisions was made onto Survive's cheek. "I am not your father," said Shift with his head down and eyes staring at the dead bodies of his cousins.

Lilo walked up to Shift without him or anyone else noticing. Her eyes never left him from the second she left the jungle. Her eyes saw Shift as so many things; a liar, a killer, an outright douche. But most of all, in her eyes Shift was an unstable experiment who could see the light. An experiment who had a home.

And she was going to find it, even if it killed her.

* * *

 **So major foreshadowing there. I'm not saying Lilo is gonna die but i'm not saying she isn't. I don't know you'll have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out**


	13. Chapter 13: I Am Your Father

**Hey, I'm back! So (late) merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, …. Easter in December. Sorry I only know those 3 holidays. But to anyone celebrating any other holidays I hope you had a good event and enjoy! So onward to imagination!**

 **Also I purposely chose this chapter name because of the new star wars. Hope you saw it.**

" **..." experiment language**

"..." english language

* * *

 **I Am Your Father**

Shift turned around and looked down at Lilo. Her eyes were bloodshot and water was lining the eyelids. Something in the back of his head was eating away at him, something small and weak but still so bright. Shift shook his head and turned away clenching his fists tightly and clenched his eyes. Then he felt arms wrap around him and his shirt become damp and disheveled. When his eyes opened Shift saw Lilo hugging him and sobbing against his chest, shivering and cold to the touch.

"W-why Shift… why did you betray me?" asked Lilo between sobs. She hated Shift and hated herself for not trying to kill him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart whenever Shift was near beats twice as fast and her mind goes blank. She knew where his one true place was, but she just had to convince Shift of it.

A sigh escaped Shift's lips before he returned Lilo's hug and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry Lilo, my code took over and I let it consume me… but now I know my original programming was wrong." said Shift. A burden had been lifted away from his shoulders, but another was still there twice as heavy and 3 times as hard to get rid of.

Lilo wiped her eyes and looked up at Shift, staring into his grey eyes. Then she slapped him right across the face, leaving a big red mark on his cheek. She smiled and pointed at Stitch, now staring at his lifeless corpse. "You're an experiment and seem to know more than anyone else here, so please… save him?" said Lilo pleadingly.

Shift nodded and turned to his fallen cousins but stopped in his tracks when he felt a knife's blade against his neck. When he looked down, standing in front of him was none other than Survive. "Survive. Move now," warned Shift without breaking eye contact with Survive. But he saw something in the blue irises and abyss pupils. Not the predator and ruthless hunter he had met, these eyes showed something else. Something…. broken.

"Father I had hoped you would regain yourself but unfortunately that didn't happen. Goodbye Father" said Survive before stabbing her knife into Shift's chest, making him cough out blood and fall to his knees. She grinned and pulled out a gun to finish the job but was tackled by a flash of lightning, making her land flat on her stomach. The impact had knocked the wind out of her and caused her vision to flare up with black spots.

Sitting on Survive's recovering body was Sparky in his experiment form. He looked at Lilo and Shift and electrocuted Survive harshly, causing her to fall unconscious and a lichtenberg figure to form on her back, right down her spine. " **Someone go help Stitch and Elastico!"** yelled Sparky, looking at the other experiments through a hole he had broke open when he tackled Survive.

Shift was now bleeding out on the sand, Lilo clenching his hand and feeling the life leave his body. Shift felt neither the burdens leave nor the life cease to fade, but he did feel something inside him. It was ready to explode and needed to be released. " _ **L-lilo… i'm sorry…"**_ were Shift's last words before his body went limp and Lilo felt his hand slip out of hers.

Lilo yelled something at him, but everything went silent. Black began to cover Shift's eyes and he felt Death's cold hands tugging him away from this plane of existence. However deep inside Shift, something kept him holding on, something kept him just on the edge of life and death.

Something in Shift's programming unlocked itself and rewrote the entire algorithm that made Shift, Shift. The new programming made Shift's body revert back to his experimental form, giving both Lilo and the experiments quite a scare. But what they didn't know was that the scary part was just beginning.

Lilo felt a burning sensation run up along her hand that was still clenching Shift's. When she looked at it, she noticed that her veins were bright green. She would scream and pull away but something kept her in place. She could feel her veins all turning red, starting at her fingertips and roaming up and all over her body. Then finally she glowed, Lilo literally glowed bright red. Everyone turned to look at the bright light emanating from Lilo, and was frozen in awe at what they saw next.

Lilo was now a 3' 8" experiment. She had the build and look of Angel, but bright red. On both her shoulders were white hibiscus flowers, a pink heart on the middle of her back, and an extra pair of arms popped out of her. Lilo was no longer human, no longer the girl she was… Lilo was now an experiment. " **W-what happened to me!? What am I saying!? AAAAHHHH!"** screamed Lilo in a voice identical to Angel's. Unlike her ohana, Lilo sees her new form as both awesome and scary, making her run around in circles waving her arms.

" **LILO! STOP SCREAMING AND COME HELP US!"** yelles Sparky. He was holding Stitch's body in his arms repeatedly trying to defibrillate his fallen comrade's body but was working to no avail. Tears were forming at the edges of the experiment's eyes. The rest of the ohana had gathered around and were doing the best they could to restore Stitch's life but experiments were supposedly indestructible, so they knew nothing of how to bring one back from the dead. It was hopeless.

Lilo stopped screaming and walked to her friend. She got on her knees and took his body in her arms like he had done for her so many times before. This was the end of Lilo and Stitch, the end of experiment 626.

" **No, no this can't happen!"** cried Lilo as loud as she could. Tears were forming at the bases of her eyes and she could feel her heart being ripped in 2. But the heart on her back felt like it was finally coming back together. Lilo's eyes turned completely blue and the veins along her hands and arms turned black. They were darkest where her skin met Stitch's and whatever was running through Lilo also spread onto Stitch as his veins became black, unfortunately so were Leroy's because they were in contact with each other.

As soon as the black appeared it went away, leaving everyone quiet and curious. Then both Leroy and Stitch sat up quickly. Breathing heavy, sweating, and alive, Leroy and Stitch jumped to their feet and checked themselves before letting out a happy yell, completely forgetting what happened.

Next thing you know, Stitch was tackled by half the experiments happily and Leroy was tackled by the other half but much much less happily. Stitch looked at his ohana and immediately felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Uh… what happened?" asked Stitch. His only answer were laughs, giggles, and hugs. Then he heard a low growl from the side of him and turned his head to see Leroy standing, the experiments that were holding him down now unconscious and laid out on the sand.

"Cousin… we have unfinished business" said Leroy grinning. In his hand was Survive's knife and his eyes were full of built up rage and anger. Leroy's final move was about to begin.

"I have to do this," said Stitch getting up and walking towards Leroy. Now they stared at each other, exchanging unspoken words and accepting the fact that from here on, everything would change… forever. Stitch lunged at Leroy and was about to strike the killing blow but stopped. Less than an inch away from his death (again), Leroy kneeled and held his knife out to Stitch.

"Please, do with me as you wish. I'm sorry and want to make it up to you," said Leroy. For the first time in his life, the red experiment was apologizing. The world seemed to stop and everyone's jaw dropped at this.

Heavy breathing was heard from behind the cluster of experiments and Jumba came running with an ambulance behind him. "Haha! Earth girl has become experiment and now can rewrite other experiments' programming and heal them!" said Jumba holding up a scanner to Lilo. As soon as Lilo was in the scanner's sights the screen lit up and read "Lilo Pelekai. Experiment number unknown, abilities consist of healing all experiments from the series 1-6, rewrite their programming, and switch between human and experimental form at will." out loud before shutting down.

Lilo's eyes widened as she squealed and smiled widely. " **I AM AWESOME!"** yelled Lilo with so much enthusiasm that the Ice Cream guy's rocky road fall to the ground from the other side of the island.

Suddenly a gun cocking was heard and Survive stood up, pointing the gun barrel at Reuben's unconscious body. "Move and i'll shoot!" shouted Survive shaking. She had just killed her father, watched her plan unravel in front of her, and was up for anything that seemed the slightest bit of a good idea.

The experiments growled and were about to attack but a loud "Wait!" made them all stop in their tracks. Everyone turned to see Shift, alive and kicking standing straight and staring at his daughter.

"Survive Zeroburn, drop your gun right now and get over here" said Shift in a very authoritative voice. The feeling of death and healing touch from Lilo had rewritten his programming and awakened dormant memories from his past, especially about becoming an experiment and losing everything.

"N-no! You're not my father anymore so you can't tell me what to do!" yelled Survive with closed eyes. Tears were welling at her eyes and trying their best to be released, but Survive wouldn't break. She kept holding on to the last bit of strength she had and never let go.

Shift quietly walked to Survive and held her hands, making her open her eyes and look into his eyes. "I am your father, just in a new body. I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago but this-," he said gesturing to the pain and destruction around them, "this isn't how to solve your pain. Please, let me be your father again." Shift pleaded with his daughter and never looked away from her eyes.

Survive couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the gun and Reuben's body to hug her father and sob against his chest. "Daddy!" she cried squeezing Shift. All the burdens and pain seemed to suddenly float away the longer she hugged her father.

"Awe's" were exhaled from the ohana. They all ran to Survive and Shift to give them huge bear hugs. All was right in the world.

Unknown to anyone, Gantu got to his feet and saw his unconscious partner. Angered and armed, Gantu aimed his blaster down the sights and straight at Survive's head. He shot multiple times but each shot missed its target and landed scattered across the sand, making clouds of dust appear and block everyone's view.

When the dust finally settled, Stitch and Leroy were both holding plasma blasts and blocking anyone from being harmed. "You won't hurt my ohana!" yelled Stitch and Leroy simultaneously. They looked at each other for a few moments before nodding and turning their attentions back to Gantu.

Gantu stood up and held a badge out to Stitch and Leroy. "Under authority of the Intergalactic Council Survive Zeroburn and Leroy are under arrest" said Gantu loudly. Before he could utter another word, he felt a soft touch on his leg and looked down to see his partner completely unscathed.

"Come on ya big blubber butt. Let them be an ohana. Council woman what's-her-face can deal with all of us" said Reuben with his arms crossed. Reuben may not have Stitch's color or knack for making friends but they definitely had the same authoritative programming.

Seeing his friend alive and kicking, Gantu sighed and put his weapon and badge away. "Fine, but the high council woman won't be happy about this" said Gantu before walking into town.

"Come on big guy, i'll make you a snow cone" said Slushy following Gantu close behind.

Reuben sighed and ran to catch up mumbling something about his sandwich recipes being burnt to a crisp.

"So, now what?" asked Stitch. Everything seemed ok, Shift and Survive were reunited, and Leroy is now a good guy. But now that the action's gone and there's no more drama… what's next?

"I believe I can help with that" said a voice from behind the ohana.

Everyone turned around and saw the grand councilwoman smiling and standing between her lizard bodyguards. Leroy opened his mouth to speak but the councilwoman's hand went up, silencing the experiment. "627, Stitch. Please come with me so we can sort all this out. The others may accompany you as well" said Grand Councilwoman. She turned and walked away with the lizard guards.

Lilo, Stitch, Shift, Leroy, and the rest of the ohana blinked at each other but followed, not wanting to anger the Grand Councilwoman.

* * *

 **So that's all for this chapter. I tried to make it more emotional and in-depth somewhat but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Ohana Means Family

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Which was yesterday but eh). This is the story's final chapter yet the first chapter of this new year. So I hope you have a happy new year, don't waste your time making resolutions because we all know they don't happen, and enjoy this story. I am Pack Ink and I wish you a happy new year.**

* * *

 **Ohana Means Family**

It's been 3 months since the Shift in power and everything is finally coming back into place. Lilo was taught how to control her abilities, Leroy made up for his sins, Survive and Shift spend as much time together as possible, and Stitch and the experiments welcomed their new cousins completely. Best part is, nobody went to intergalactic jail! Well nobody except for Jumba, he got 1 year in maximum security intergalactic prison for not registering all of his created experiments. And that is where this finale begins.

"Hahaha! Little Earth girl is enjoying her new abilities! That is good, but make sure you keep your eye on Shift" said Jumba to Lilo from the other side of a holographic call. He was allowed to call every other week as long as he didn't make any explosions… again.

"Yeah Yeah i'm fine Jumba. Stitch is fine, Survive is fine, Shift is more than fine, everything's fine," said Lilo looking at the holographic image of Gantu in front of her. She had taken Jumba's place at the lab and was constantly searching for facts and any help to the other experiments created between Leroy and Shift. But everyone was around to help. Some helped by cooking for her, some helped by researching with her, and others helped by relaxing her in their own ways. Shift especially did that last part much better than the others.

"Alright i'll leave you to it. Have a good time and tell the ohana I miss them," said Jumba before waving and ending the call.

Lilo sighed and turned off her holographic laptop, laying back on her bed. It had been a crazy couple of months but also some of the best, worst, and weirdest months of her life as well. Adding 3 members of an ohana, gaining a new experimental form, reuniting long lost family members. Everything seemed to be ok and now all she wanted to do was lay back and relax in her Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas. But the best was yet to come.

"Lilo?" asked Shift from the room doorway. He was smiling and wearing an open black flannel, white v-neck under it, black and grey Nike trey 5 III and dark jeans. But what really caught Lilo's eyes ,the outline of abs and pectorals against his shirt, was the green and purple box in his hands. "I uh, I had some free time and remembered that i forgot to apologize to you for everything."

Lilo sat up and tilted her head slightly, curious to what was in the box and Shift's mind. "Shift you don't have to all go with our own original programming but when we see the mistake we fix it as soon as possible which you have." said Lilo smiling. In her eyes Shift was still a man as much a man as he was an experiment. He was also a friend and a member of the ohana. Soon enough he would be a little more.

"Yeah I know but still, I wanted to at least give this to you," said Shift nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He walked to Lilo, gave her the present, and ran out of the room. " _Hope that works,"_ he thought while sighing and letting the last of his burdens rise away.

Lilo stared at the present for a minute or so trying to figure out the best way of opening it. "Screw it," said Lilo ripping the wrapping paper to shreds and opening the box itself, but what was inside paralyzed her and brought a tear to her eye.

Inside was a 6" green ragdoll with violet stitched mouth, a bow of the same color but a darker tone, yellow tufts of hair, and 3 buttons sewed in. The right and stomach button were all the same color and shade of blue but the left eye button was black, each sewed in with a golden string. A rolled up note was pinned to her hand by a thumb tack.

Lilo took the note and flicked the thumb tack into the garbage can and began to read the note with Scrump in her arms. "Hey Lilo, thanks for everything you've done for me and everything you will do for me, Survive, and Leroy. Leroy and Survive now live on her ship and I live at the apartment with the other experiments, so now you know where to find us. But this is mainly from me to say thank you and for me to return your kindness with my own, so enjoy your new Scrump. Love Shift," she read out loud, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. It wasn't emotional or bad but the note let her know that Shift had actual feelings for her. So she jumped up and ran out of her room with Scrump in hand and a crush in heart. Grinning Lilo turned into her experiment form and jumped onto Shift's back squeezing him tightly. " **You Idiot!"** yelled Lilo.

" **I know,"** replied Shift holding Lilo and looking at her. Then he went wide eyed when Lilo kissed him. But unlike the first time it was on the lips and was much more intense than a simple cheek kiss. After Shift was paralyzed and staring into space, nothing more than a hollow shell.

"Come on loverboy," said Klee Klee from behind Shift, "I have just the romance magazine for you". He grabbed Shift's hand and dragged him away, not noticing the look of terror on Shift's face.

Lilo giggled and waved to the alien and terrified experiment, then turned and walked outside to see how everyone was doing with the new ohana members.

 **~4 Hours Later~**

Stitch and Leroy were fighting over the last piece of coconut cake, quite literally fighting. Both cousins had a plasma blaster held to each other's' heads and were growling intensely. Survive, Angel, and Lilo (both in human and hybrid form) were sighing and watching the boys argue over a measly slice of cake.

"It's mine!" yelled the blue and red hybrids at each other. They dived for the cake and rolled around on the ground, paying more attention to the desert than to their surroundings. This causes Angel and Lilo to trip and fall but thanks to Survive's reflexes, she easily dodged the fighting cousins.

"ENOUGH!" yelled all 3 girls angered and looking dead at their targets. Survive grabbed Stitch and Leroy's heads to bash them together, Angel sung a high pitched song to cause them mild pain, and Lilo did the worst thing of all. She ate the cake right in front of them and grinned.

Leroy and Stitch went wide eyed and stared at the girls. "S-sorry boojiboo" said both Stitch and Leroy, making Angel and Survive blush.

Stitch turned and looked at Leroy. "Uh, Angel is my girlfi- you meant Survive didn't you?" said Stitch grinning widely and forgetting about the 3 angry girls surrounding him. But Angel gladly reminded him with a smack to the back of the head. "Owe owe ok shutting up" replied Stitch now sad and in pain.

"Now that you 2 knuckleheads have apologized and now that we know who likes who," said Lilo but saying much more nonverbally with the other girls through eye contact, "you have to buy us all ice cream and be our servants for the day." Lilo looked at Survive and Angel to see if they agree and got nods as replies. "Good, now come along" added Lilo walking away with 2 satisfied girls at her side.

"Cousin… I wish you had killed me," said Stitch getting up and following the girls ahead of him.

"Ditto," replied Leroy walking along side his blue buddy.

Unknown to all the Grand Councilwoman was watching from across the street. "So, what do you think of the new experiment? Can he be trusted like the others or shall we put him in a capsule permanently?" she asked to her associate. He was 6' 2" with abyss and wearing a black shirt, black pants, and red tie with black pants and red, grey, and black Jordans with a silver alien head where the Jordan symbol would be on the tongue.

"He seems to have good intentions in mind and has changed his ways like all the others, but he was Jumba's first experiment so there may be some… difficulties. But as of now we just watch him and make sure nothing goes wrong. They seem to be strengthened by the ohana they've created and it seems to keep each and every one of them in check so for now we just have to keep ourselves unknown until it breaks," said the stranger. He drank his tea with a smile, golden eyes watched the 5 ohana members walk into a movie theater.

"If that is what you think is best 644" said the Grand Councilwoman drinking her tea and taking a bite out of the chocolate cake she had ordered.

"Indeed it is, but please," said 644, "call me Pyrrhia." He drank the last of his tea and stood up, shook the Grand Councilwoman's hand, and walked away without another word. " _We meet again Shift, or should i call you brother now? Doesn't matter"_ thought Pyrrhia as he walked down the street.

* * *

 **So this is the last and final chapter of "A Shift In Power". I hope you liked it and even more I hope you liked the story overall. Thank you to my friend who let me use her OC and gave me a ship idea in the story (LeroyXSurvive), thank you to the people actually reading this, and thanks you to… pizza for giving me strength with its' cheesy pepperoni goodness. So for the moment this is it.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


End file.
